Talk:Tailed Beast
The 3rd Bijuu The 3rd Bijuu has no host but why is their a picture of its Jinchūriki? Some assume that's previous host from the Village Hidden in the Mist. :It is a former host, just like Shukaku had two other hosts before Gaara. Jacce 11:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Include How come all the tags I placed are gone and replaced with and a short summary? ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 10:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :That was done by 70.187.152.131, I'll revert and fix up everything to work right... One of these days I'm just going to start warning and banning anyone I see breaking good style. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 11, 2008 @ 22:26 (UTC) Gender How do we know that the Jinchuuki from Takigakure is a female? Looks made up to me. *Because the image with all Jinchuriki shows the host as a female. Sorry for the bluntness, but look it up after making such a stupid question. Omnibender - Talk - 15:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Why shouldnt I when its responded by a stupid answer? How do you know thats a girl? Looks like a guy, you can never tell the genders in the naruto world and so saying that its a 'girl' just because HE has long hair is ridiculous :::I'll give to you that she looks a bit masculine, but she's not Haku, the built is enough to make that distinction, there shouldn't be any doubt. Omnibender - Talk - 15:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::We'll see, but I'm telling you thats a guy. To go a bit offtopic: I believe the latest shippuuden filler has definately shown that looks and tone of voice contribute nothing to one's gender The picture of the tailed beasts together I heard the in the picture with all the charcter who have or had a tailed beast in them that the number of fingers they have out = the number of tails. Is there any way to proof if it is true or not? 12:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Darthwin 12:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :What you are reffering to is the pictures of the Jinchurikis. That is from the Splash page from the manga, and is on the Jinchuriki page.--TheUltimate3 13:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Known Bijuu Creatures A recent edit http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tailed_beasts&diff=0&oldid=99566 by User:TheUltimate3 has lead me to ask this question. Both the Sanbi and the Hachibi are known bijuu who have appeared in both the Anime and/or Manga. The creature they take shape of have also been shown so why is it that we can't show it in this article when it's displayed on their personal article? I could understand this treatment for some of the other bijuu (Yonbi, Gobi etc.) who we don't know what they look like. SuperN 19:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Do we know the names of the other beasts? No. We do not. We know the name of three, the Shukaku, the demon cat, and the demon fox. we don't know the name of the Three-Tailed beast or the Eight-Tailed Beast.--TheUltimate3 21:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if you want to get technical... ::The only Tailed Beast with a personal name is Shukaku. Usually, Tailed Beasts are named after the number of tails they have. So the technical "name" of Shukaku is the , Yugito Nii's Tailed Beast is called the , etcetera. ::This name is often extended to include the type of creature they are. The Nine-Tails is fully called the , the Two-Tails is fully called the ¹. ::Shukaku is called a , so his full technical name should be the ². The Three-Tails is called a so its full technical name should be the . In turn, the Eight-Tails' full technical name should be the ³. ::Footnotes: ::# Yes, bakeneko and not nekomata. Not only does Hidan use this full name in the manga, but the third databook also calls it a bakeneko. The only time Kishimoto used the word nekomata is when explaining the inspiration for the Two-Tails' design. Since the Two-Tails doesn't have the same mythological background and characteristics, it would actually be wrong to call it a nekomata. ::# Calling Shukaku the One-Tailed Shukaku would be inconsistent with the other Tailed Beasts. It should either be called Shukaku (of the Sand), or One-Tails/''One-Tailed Monster Tanuki''. ::# As with the Two-Tails, the Eight-Tails doesn't really have the necessary background and characteristics to be called an ushi-oni, even if it's created in the image of one. ::So to summarise, SuperN has a very good point. The names of the Tailed Beasts should be: ::# , also known as or Shukaku for short. ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::Hope that helped. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *:::Thank you for the replies TheUltimate3 and ShounenSuki. With this new information then, umm...should teh article be changed to reflect this new information? SuperN 00:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :For demon cat, if Monster Cat was used, despite it sounding in my opinion, terrible, be used. It may seem inconsistent but I'm sure the Shukaku was referred to as the One-Tailed Shukaku in the anime.--TheUltimate3 01:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, consistency comes second to canonicity. I quickly scanned through the manga, but couldn't find a single instance of One-Tailed Shukaku being used. Do you have any idea where in the anime it might have been said? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I find it worrying you can scan the manga so quickly >.> but I was either when Gamabunta was talking about it, or when Chiyo was in Shippuden. I really can't remember.--TheUltimate3 01:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes, perfect. Thank you very much Ultimate. Chiyo uses the words and Deidara also says something similar. Well, Shukaku was already an exception with actually having a name, I guess he'll be an exception with his full name as well. One-Tailed Shukaku has more canonical weight than One-Tailed Monster Tanuki, so we should use the former. ::This means the official names should be: ::# , also known as or Shukaku for short. ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::*Drops to knees* I was right! And he said it! I was right and he said it! /victorydance (This was ment to be funny. So you all better laugh ^_^) ::Now that that's out of the way why wouldn't Demon Ox work for the Eight Tails exactly, or something along the lines of Demon Turtle work for the Three-Tailes? Both technically aren't wrong, though I would argue the Three-Tails looks NOTHING like a turtle with the exception being the shell.--TheUltimate3 01:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *::::Should the article be changed now enlight of this new development? SuperN 02:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::*Bows to TheUltimate3's glory* :::The only thing I have against using Demon Turtle and Demon Ox is that these terms (that is, their Japanese equivalents) haven't been officially used to describe these Tailed Beasts. :::Well... there's this whole thing about "demon" being a very crude and inaccurate translation for certain Japanese terms, but I won't get into that right now. If I would, I'd soon be arguing that Demon Fox should be changed into Fey Fox or something... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Point taken...well guess we better get to work.--TheUltimate3 02:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Protection When does the protection on this page end? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Never, it dosen't have a expiry date. Jacce | Talk 06:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::May I be so bold to ask why? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 06:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::First I blocked it for unregistered members because of a revert war, then TheUltimate3 changed it to syops only because of a new revert war. Jacce | Talk 06:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh I see...times like this make me wish I could edit protected pages, if only to have the choice. Thank you though Jacce for telling em this. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 06:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You can always leave proposes of changes on talk pages. Jacce | Talk 06:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I know but it was stupid now that I think about it again. Curious...why wasn't Drunken temp blocked seeing as how he was the cause for the protection increase. He'd done that act before.... ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 06:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Known? It says the "Known" Bijus. SO does that mean there is a posibility of a 10 tailed or 11 tailed beast somewhere out there? So shold we just take it off? :When it says Known it means that at the moment we only know who the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbim Hachibi and Kyuubi are. the other ones we don't. There are no bijuus hiigher then 9tails while there are only 9 bijuu with no two having the same number. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) People Making Stuff Up How in the world are people getting that the four tailed is a phenox? Or the five tailed a cat? The six tailed a flying Wolf? And the seven tailed a flyin beaver badger that is somehow very cunning, yet they say its huge and has wings???? Its really wierd! :Please sign your posts with 4 tides(~~~~ Where in the article does it say this? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't, but on youtube and everything, it does. --7th Body (talk) 20:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC)7th Body--7th Body (talk) 20:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::They probably made it up themselves. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::While I have to agree that they are definitely making this stuff up because most of it just sounds stupid (a giant flying beaver? Do they even have beavers in Japan?) I have to say that the idea of the Four Tails as a phoenix doesn't sound that far off. There is a monster in Japanese folklore called a basan that resembles a giant fire-breathing rooster. This fits because the Four Tails is obviously related to fire and I think that Roshi's ponytail resembles a rooster's tail plumage. I'm just speculating, though, so it's probably wrong. Darth Havoc (talk) 01:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::While I'm at it, are we allowed to leave speculations of what the unrevealed Tailed Beasts are here on the talk page? Because I have an educated guess for all of them. Or do I have to do that on my user page? I'll put it in a new section if I'm allowed. :::::You should go to Naruto fanon wiki http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Jacce | Talk 05:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Link Can someone please change the kunoichi link so that it links directly to wikipedia. kunoichi Thanks. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 14:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Legend of the Tailed Beasts Does the Legend of the Tailed Beasts really belong here? We all know that's it's fake and therefore we shouldn't draw attention to it. At the very least could we cut it down to sentence, something like "A piece of internet fakelore called the Legend of the Tailed Beasts was purported by its creator to be an actual myth upon which the Tailed Beasts were based, but it contradicts actual Japanese mythology and the author later admitted that it was fake." --Pocky4Cthulhu (talk) 14:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Some mention of it should be made, especially since some people still believe it in regards to the three unidentified beasts. Your shorter version might be appropriate... ''~SnapperT '' 19:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Balance Madara said that hashirama gave tailed beasts out to other nations as peace treaties, but they were balanced. Sunagakure only has the one tails, is that trivia? (talk) 19:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :If you are implying that Sunagakure got the short end of the stick, then no, since there's nothing to support that. First of all, there is no evidence that suggests the One-Tails is in any way inferior to any of the other Tailed Beasts, except the Nine-Tails. Second, we don't know how the Tailed Beasts were distributed by the First Hokage. It was more than sixty years ago, the distribution of the Tailed Beasts most likely changed a lot. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::When you think about it, only the One-Tails being in Suna doesn't really sound that bad if you think about it's abilities. Sure we know that each higher Tailed-Beast was stronger than the last, but as the last message said, we don't know how the beasts were sent out. But with Shukaku in Suna, they are pretty much protected with them being in a desert and Shukaku controlling sand. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 04:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, we don't know if the more tails a Tailed Beast has, the stronger it is. This has never, in any way, been said in the manga. All we know is that the Nine-Tails is stronger than the other Tailed Beasts --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Using logic, that implies that they get stronger with each tail. However, logic also implied that Sasuke would be a decent, if single-minded individual but we all know how that turned out. Just throwing that out there.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, Logically, Sasuke was always gonna join orochimaru...His one goal was revenge wasn't it...and when he achieved that, he found out the truth, and turned his Hate to a new source i.e Konoha...just saying..AlienGamer | Talk 13:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe that that tail-theory borrows from what is true of Naruto's tails: that the more there are, the stronger he becomes. But, as you say, there is no evidence this is also true of the tailed beasts. ''~SnapperT '' 21:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well I think we are saying the wrong words. "Stronger" would mean they could beat each other in battle, what I really think the correct words to use are that with each new tail, the Tailed-Beasts have more chakra than the last. This has been proven, at least in the cases of the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails, that the more tails there are, the more chakra is released. This can also be proven at where during the battle with the Eight-Tails, Karin commented that the amount of chakra that was emitted was very great when Kira went full Eight-Tails, where as before she never commented on this. The Balance of the Tailed-Beasts would hold not only their chakra amount, but their abilities that they use with that charka as well. Just having more chakra doesn't exactly make them stronger, other than the case of the Nine-Tails because really, what can beat a damn giant evil fox with all the chakra in the world in it's use? --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :There isn't any proof the higher-tailed Tailed Beasts have more chakra than the lower-tailed Tailed Beasts. When a jinchūriki transforms into their Tailed Beast, each tail brings them closer to their Tailed Beast's full form and thus to their Tailed Beast's full power. This doesn't necessarily mean that the Tails equal power or even chakra. The increase in power when a jinchūriki transforms into their tailed Beast doesn't have to parallel the power balance between the Tailed Beasts themselves. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::True, other than the fact, well at least on here it says, that Shukaku does not have a large chakra reserve like the Nine-Tails. Where did we get that piece of information anyway? But that could just be Shukaku itself and not the rest of the Tailed-Beasts. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 00:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::We know only four things about the power balance between the Tailed Beasts :::# The Nine-Tails is the strongest of them all. :::# The Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. :::# The Tailed Beasts (except for the Nine-Tails) are equal enough that they can be sealed in the Akatsuki's Sealing Statue in any order. The Nine-Tails, however, has to be sealed last. :::# The Tailed Beasts (with the likely exception of the Nine-Tails) were considered equal enough that distributing them among the other hidden villages allowed for a balance of power. :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) village is it notable that all of the known tailed beasts (four-tails included), except the Nibi and the Kyubi have some relation to their village in reference to their powers? (talk) 21:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Well that would go with the "Balance" section then, as with a Tailed Beast going into a future Shinobi with, possibly, the same element as it, this element could become even stronger. But the Eight-Tails has not shown any relation with power to Kumo, it has only shown to have powers similar to the Nine-Tails, using pure energy in it's fights. The only three Tailed-Beasts we can say for sure that have some relation to the village they were trapped in is the Shukaku, controlling Sand in Sunagakura, Three-Tails, as hiding in a lake or something means it has to have some control over Water thus being in Kiri (Mist), and Four-Tails, as it has control over Lava from Fire and Earth and that is the Rock Village connection. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::well, the hachibi did have a wierd lightning form to the eigh-tailed Menacing ball (talk) 19:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::: That could very well be because of Killer Bee's own Lightning element, as he used Lightning chakra during his fight with Team Hawk. We are not sure as Killer Bee has only fought once, if the Eight-Tails does use Lightning chakra, then we will have to wait until we can confirm it. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 00:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC)